the outsider
by moonlightfall
Summary: To say she was an outsider who was bullied was a big understatement. At 17 years old Regina Mills was hated on and beaten regularly by everyone. One day she meets a beautiful blonde, her life changes drastically and she finds out she has great powers. SQ! teacher/student AU/ no curse or FTL


**New story:) Check out my other stories and from my beta reader** _MySalvation_ **:)**

**don't own ouat**

To say she was an outsider who was bullied was a big understatement. At 17 years old Regina Mills was hated on and beaten regularly by everyone. Saying she got bullied would be nice to what people did to her on a daily basis, but somehow she endured it. She endured the hurting comments every time she walked into class or to her locker. She endured the painful punches to her gut when she wanted to walk home.

She knew she needed help the first time she started to make herself throw up, just because someone called her a 'fat cow' in class. She just wanted to be one of the more popular kids, even if it was just once. Her parents weren't much better either. Her mother beat the shit out of her and her father stood by and watched as it happened. That is why she avoided being home, school and the town in general to go to the forest. The forest made her feel free, it made her feel wanted.

Regina woke up when her mother screamed for her. She groaned and slowly sat up to look at her alarm. "hmm 6 am." She groaned. She stretched her limps, got out of bed and walked over to her drawer, where she pulled out some clothes. She decided to go for a black tight jeans, a grey pullover and a red shirt. Then she walked to the bathroom and showered before she changed in the clothes she just picked. When she was finally ready, she walked downstairs into the kitchen. Her mother sat there while her father cooked. "Good morning, Mother. Good morning father." She greeted her parents and sat down in front of her mother. She kept her gaze on her plate and stayed quiet, trying not to anger her mother this early. She waited for her father to serve her breakfast.

"What are your plans for today?" her father asked, trying to break the silence that fell in the kitchen. Regina shrugged. "Learning?" she answered to which Cora raised an eyebrow.

"Elaborate, you know better than to answer with one word. Where are you going to learn? And what?" she asked.

Regina shrugged again. "I don't know yet. I need silence. Maybe I will do some Math." Regina answered and Cora sighed. "Just be back before dinner." She said and Regina nodded. They ate their food in silence after that, when they were done eating, Regina quickly got up and grabbed her things before walking to school.

It was the first day after the summer holiday and it was early autumn. Regina really liked autumn. She thought it was really beautiful how the leaves were turning in every color, how the paths would be covered with them and the wind wouldn't be freezing yet, but it would still be cool enough to breath. She hated the thick summer air, it made her feel like she couldn't escape and she needed to feel free, to have a break from her life, her own personal hell as she would like to describe it.

Regina felt the knots in her stomach when she saw the school doom up in the horizon. She stopped shortly and looked down to check if everything was in place and difficult to grab. When she started walking again she collided with someone. Directly she froze and looked up, afraid of who she might have run into.

In front of her stood a beautiful blonde woman who had spilled her coffee over her own top when they bumped into each other. "Shit… That was my favorite shirt." She cursed. Regina opened her mouth a few times but nothing exited. The woman looked up and they locked eyes. She had green eyes which were framed by long dark eyelashes. She was pale but sun-kissed at the same time and had a warm smile.

"Are you alright? Did I spill something on you?" The blonde woman asked worriedly and Regina quickly shook her head. "Sorry… but are you a mute or something? Am I making you uncomfortable?" the blonde woman said and the faintest ting of red started creeping on her cheeks.

"N-no… I uh… I just don't talk that much." Regina answered, finally finding her voice again.

"Good. I was already snapping at myself, for being so inconsiderate." The woman said smiling and looked back down at her top. "Luckily, I have a second shirt with me."

"I… I'm so sorry for that. I should have paid more attention." Regina said and looked at her feet.

"No. Hey. It's alright." The woman said and she laid her hand on Regina's shoulder, who flinched slightly at the touch. "My name is Emma Swan. What is your name?"

"R-Regina. Regina Mills." Regina answered and Emma looked surprised. "The daughter of principal Mills?" she asked and Regina nodded. "Yes."

"Oh. Well then. You can surely show me to his office?"

"My father isn't there yet, Miss Swan. He will be there at 10." Regina answered and looked to the school. She saw her usual bullies walking to the gate. Emma watched Regina. She saw the sudden fear in the young brunettes eyes.

"Well, would you like to show me to my classroom than? Room 231." Emma asked. She wanted to know why Regina was looking so scared.

"Eh... sure. Just... follow me." Regina said and they walked to the school building. While they walked through the halls, students looked like they were shooting daggers into them. "Are they always staring like this?" Emma quietly asked Regina who shook her head.

"You are new. They are just judging you. You are good looking so you won't have any problems." Regina said and Emma nodded. "And you are a teacher. They will leave you alone. But you probably should stay away from the group there. They are quite the troublemakers.",she pointed to some footballers.

"So you have this group system, too?"

"Well, yes." Regina and Emma walked up the stairs.

"I bet there are this typical stereotypes, right? The popular cheerleaders, the footballers, the gothic guys, punks, etc." Regina nodded. "And you are in which group? Cheerleaders? Girlfriend of one of the footballers?"

Regina snorted and shook her head. "No, I-..."

"Hello, weirdo. Got a new friend?" A young man suddenly said and Emma saw the way Regina got small, trying to disappear.

"I'm Miss Swan and Regina is just showing me my class. I better hope you aren't one of MY students." Emma snapped and stepped a bit in front of Regina, to protect her.

The guy looked at Emma for a few seconds before he backed away and left them.

"Well... you heard it. I'm a weirdo..." Regina said defeated and started walking again. Emma hurried after her.

"I don't think you are a weirdo."

"You don't know me..." Regina just said and Emma sighed.

"Don't make yourself feel this bad, you don't seem like a weirdo to me"

"It's what everyone thinks. No matter what I do I will always be the weirdo."

"But why? You are a beautiful young woman and you don't seem to be a heartless bitch. Guys should fawn over you."

They arrived at the empty classroom. "They don't okay? Could we leave it at that, right now?" Regina snapped and then directly covered her mouth. "I..."

"No. You're right. We know each other for a few minutes and I already ask you such personal questions. It's rude. I'm sorry." Emma said and laid her hand on Regina's shoulder again. She stroked it with her thumb softly.

"Could you stay on the lookout while I change my top? I don't want students to see me half naked on my first day." Regina smiled slightly and nodded.

She looked around and thought about Emma while the latter changed in the class behind her. "_She is really beautiful and seems not to be one of those sluts who stab you in the back when you are doing something else... She is the first one who really tries to see me... she has a nice body... god Regina! She is your teacher. And even if she isn't... you aren't gay! They made sure of that... and why the hell are you even thinking about her? She helped you but you will get it twice after school or in break..."_ Regina groaned and shook her head, trying to shake herself out of her thoughts.

The door opened and Emma smiled at her. "Thank you very much."

"You're welcome." Regina said while she entered the classroom.

"How old are you, Regina?"

"Why?"

"I Just want to know how old the students are that I'll be teaching."

"I'm 17. And you? You don't seem that old to me."

"Thanks." Emma said with a grin. "I'm 23. Early graduated. Early in university." Regina nodded and sat down.

"What are your plans after school?"

"I... I don't really know. I will probably move away." Regina answered and Emma smiled.

"Where to? I have visited some countries. Germany is nice if you are in a not that rainy city."

"I thought more about New York or Los Angeles or Vancouver... I don't know yet."

"Mhm, yes. LA is nice too." Emma said and sat down on her desk.

"Is your class good or bad in biology and sports?"

"Good. In both. We have our exceptions but most of them are good." Regina said and looked at her own desk. Emma sighed.

"So? This is your last year?" She asked after a few minutes of silence. Regina nodded.

"You didn't prepare very good, did you? You should know these things if you want to teach us." Regina said with a small smirk and Emma grinned. "Well. I'm fresh from Boston. Just arrived last evening."

Then other students started to fill the room. Regina smiled a bit and when she looked up, their eyes met and they locked shortly before Emma started to check the presence of everyone. The rest of the day wasn't really that eventful. The bullies stayed away from her and she enjoyed every second of peace. Maybe Emma was a chance for her to start new. She sighed happily when the bell rung and she could leave the building. The good feeling faded quickly when she felt two strong arms wrapped around her torso.

She struggled against the hold but it was useless. She was too weak to fight a well-trained footballer. He slammed her in a wall and slapped her. Her head hurt pretty much by now.

"You won't bring me in trouble again, alright? Or do I have to teach you your place once again." he whispered in her ear and she just looked away.

"Answer me!" he shouted and punched her in the gut. Suddenly the weight against her was lifted and she heard someone falling down.

"This school doesn't tolerate this behavior!" Emma said and Regina looked at her.

She was amazed. Someone had dared to go against Killian, he was the one of the most popular football player and the same guy that called her a weirdo earlier. Killian looked up to her and growled but quickly fled.

"Are you alright?" Emma asked and Regina nodded. "Yes, thanks." they smiled softly at each other. Emma softly touched Regina's slapped cheek. "Does it hurt? Sorry that I couldn't stop that from happening."

"It's okay. You stopped it at least, before it got any worse." Regina said and Emma nodded. "Come on. I'll give you a drive home."

"I would rather go to the library, Miss Swan. And you already helped me. I don't want to be a burden."

"You aren't. Come on." Emma said and pulled Regina with her.

"Why are you so nice to me?" Regina asked aloud and Emma smiled sadly. "Because I was like you when I was younger. Everyone bullied me for being smart. For graduating at 15... But I at least had friends. I haven't seen you with a friend yet."

"Did you watch me in the break?" Regina asked surprised. "Yes. After the incident in the hall I was concerned..." Emma confessed and looked at her hands.

"Thanks." Regina said quietly.

"You're welcome." Emma said while smiling softly at the young brunette.

**TBC...?**


End file.
